


En Prise

by Wishfulthinking1979



Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [7]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Battle of Wits, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slavery, hand wavey Force abilities, hunting those responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishfulthinking1979/pseuds/Wishfulthinking1979
Summary: Anakin is determined to root out the cartel most responsible for child trafficking in the galaxy. He and his officers set out to find out who runs that cartel, and in order to do so, they must make a deal with a woman known for her treachery.
Relationships: Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Maximilian Veers
Series: Hunting Scum and Villainy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845904
Comments: 58
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third and final story in my Sevan Nilo arc. She has been a terrific villain to write and I've enjoyed building to this story with her.
> 
> I don't do graphic things as you know, so while they are hunting down despicable people, I won't be delving deeply into descriptives for that. 
> 
> Thank you as ever, dear readers, for joining me and our favorite Imperials on their adventures.

Veers watched the activity in the large bay as the transport ship was swarmed by Executor personnel. He was infinitely weary and could not wait to get a shower and a uniform on. He was willing, of course, to wear civilian clothing for these endeavors of theirs, but it was always such a relief to be back in his pristine uniform. 

Medics were everywhere, scanning the various beings that had made their way to the deck of the Lady. They had found twenty-two beings in the hold of the ship they had apprehended, after following elusive leads for some weeks. 

Slavers.

Veers had to suppress his rage even now. Piett had had to physically put a hand on his Lordship’s arm when they had brought the men responsible into custody. Veers had seen the ex-Sith begin to raise that deadly hand toward them, and the Admiral had intervened swiftly. 

They were here to bring justice, not to execute it (literally!) themselves. Vader had swept from the bay with the troopers to take their prisoners to detention, confident that he and Piett could oversee the care of their freed slaves. Then they would begin the process of trying to return them to their families and their worlds if they could.

Two of the freed prisoners had not made it to the Lady---it had been too late for them. One was a frail Togruta woman who was already quite ill. The other had been a little Corellian boy with an infected leg wound. They had both died on the transport despite the best efforts of the medics.

Veers glanced over at the Admiral and, despite his weariness, had to smile. 

His friend was seated cross legged on the deck with the five children they had recovered in the group clustered around him. They had known immediately that he was someone to trust--- that he was safe. Clearly even now, surrounded by the safety of the Lady, they looked to him for reassurance as the medics checked them over. Three of the children were human, one was Rilaxan and the last was an Ishi Tib. None were older than 10, and Veers frowned at the thought of the trauma they had been through. 

Thank the Force they had intercepted them now, before they had been sold. He moved toward Piett and the little group as the Admiral rose stiffly and lifted the Ishi Tib (who was perhaps 5? It was hard to say with the species, but the little one was very small indeed) onto a grav sled along with two human girls.

“....and it will be like a ride,” his friend was saying, smiling at them, despite the grime and lines of tiredness on his own countenance. 

“Will you be there?” asked the human boy, clearly doing his best not to panic in yet more strange circumstances.

Piett looked over at the medic on the other side of the grav sled. “I promise to come when I can. But you are on my ship now and I need to make sure that it is doing what it should.”

_ It was the Lady. She would be doing everything she should. But it was true that Piett needed to check in with the bridge.  _

“This is….” Piett continued glancing once more to the medic who helped him out. 

“Dr. Sarah,” she said, brushing some curly black hair away from her face. “And I would love to get some helpers. Could one of you hold my scanner? And another one my medical bag?”

Little hands shot up to help, and Piett nodded to her gratefully.

“Dr. Sarah knows exactly what to do,” he told the children, “and she will give you nice clothes and some lovely food to eat, I am sure.”

“And….and then you can come back?” asked the little boy, blue eyes filling. 

Piett’s eyes met his for the first time and Veers saw the storm raging there---sadness, anger at the slavers, weariness and relief to be back on his ship. 

“I can come back,” his friend nodded confidently, looking back at the boy. “Here,” he took off the dark jacket he’d been wearing for this mission and gave it to the child. “Can you hold this for me until I come find you?”

The little one nodded, holding it closely. 

“This is my ship,” Piett told all of the children once more, making sure they were listening, “so you are all safe here. Her name is the Lady.” He glanced up. “You can say hello and she might just say hello back.”

“Really?” gaped the small lavender Rilaxan.

“Really,” he smiled. “Go ahead and say hello.”

A shy little chorus of ‘hello’s’ sounded, and the Lady blinked the bay lights her happy yellow color.

Gasps and looks at his friend. “Yes,” he confirmed, smiling at them, then up at the ceiling, “that’s her way of saying hello.”

The little ones looked less frightened now and the medics moved the grav sleds toward the bay entrance. The Ishi Tib waved. Piett gave him a little wave back. 

Once they were out of sight, Piett bent his head and rubbed at his neck muscles. Veers could sympathize.

“Good idea introducing them to the Lady,” he commented.

Piett sighed. “Thank you. But that,” he gestured to where the children had disappeared, “only represents the tip of a vast iceberg.”

Yes. It was rather disheartening to ponder. And there had been hints and leads that there was a core cartel when it came to the child trafficking in particular, but they were very elusive. They had thought that perhaps this latest capture would be a more direct lead, but it too had fizzled out. 

“You all right?” Veers asked carefully. 

“Thanks Max,” Piett smiled at him gratefully, “I’m ridiculously tired, but all right. You?”

Veers had taken a rifle butt to the face, but the bacta patch and the painkillers were doing their job. 

“I’ll be fine,” he answered. “Come on, Admiral. His Lordship will want to debrief and I intend to have a long hot shower first, and possibly even food.”   
  


“I need to check in with the bridge,” his friend said as they strode out of the hangar bay together and Veers angled a look down at him. 

“Naturally. But I’ll just remind you that a small brunette will no doubt be checking on you, and on your own head be it if you haven’t eaten when she does.”

The Admiral snorted a laugh. “Don't think for a second that I don’t know you use her as your excuse to hide your terrible mother henning tendencies, General,” he returned.

_ Well. He wasn’t completely wrong. But Veers wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction.  _

“Just giving you fair warning, Firmus. I’ll see you soon.”

  
  


****

Piett wanted nothing more than to fall face down on his bed and pass out happily. While the shower had been amazing, he was half afraid the warm steam would have him going to sleep right there. 

He didn’t even dare sit on the bed to get his boots on, sure that he would give in to the temptation to just tip over. 

Accordingly, he grasped his boots in one hand and slid a fresh uniform jacket from the hangar in the closet, and made his way out to the living quarters. Granted, the sofa was reasonably dangerous as well, but its location helped him stay on track. Besides, the Lady had considerately started hot water for him, so tea was mere moments away.

He shrugged into his jacket and finished up the catches while the spices began filling his quarters with their homely and comforting scents. His data pad chimed at him and he knew without looking what it would be.

He picked it up on the way to the galley and tapped it. 

Debrief in Lord Vader’s conference room. Well. Couldn’t say that it wasn’t expected. Still---it was rather unfair that his commander did not seem to have the same human limitations of weariness that he and Veers did. 

Warm gold light blinked at him suddenly, and he smiled up at it. 

“Thank you, Lady. I’m glad to be back with you as well. And thank you for tea. Just the thing.”

His data pad flashed a picture of nerf steak at him. 

“I am afraid dinner will need to wait until after the meeting,” he told her, and he could almost feel her displeasure.

He chuckled. “You and Veers…. Look, I very much appreciate it, but his Lordship wants to meet in 15 minutes. By the time a galley order got here…”

His doors hissed open to admit his princess and a galley droid. 

He leaned against the counter and folded his arms. “This is clearly a conspiracy,” he informed her highness who smiled triumphantly at him with no trace of shame.

“Of course it is, dear Admiral. I know my Father, I know you, and so does the Lady. Incidentally, I’m rather glad you are back and in one piece.”   
  


He tried and failed to scowl at her, and unfolded to accept her warm embrace. 

The galley droid was giving him a covered plate and he took it, dismissing the droid and taking off the cover. 

“ _Force_ ,” he managed as the enticing smell of the rice dish hit him, and his princess nodded knowingly at the look on his face.

“Sit. Eat.”

She brought his tea over as he moved to the sofa and obeyed, the hot food doing marvelous things for his outlook on life. 

“I already know the mission wasn’t what you had hoped,” she said as he ate. “Though there are at least these families that will be so glad to have their loved ones returned.” 

He nodded, swallowing. “Yes, that is the next order of business….”

“Which is not on your plate,” she interrupted, patting his arm. “That is under my purview.”   
  


“Indeed?” he raised an eyebrow at her.

“My Father just asked me to take care of it. So I think we can conclude that he has other things for you to pursue.”

_ Interesting. Though he couldn’t be too excited about it at the moment, being weary from their last mission. _

The princess smiled and took his plate. “I know, Admiral of mine. Go to your meeting. I’m so very pleased you’re back and unharmed.”

He rose and bent to kiss the top of the brown head before snagging his cap. 

“Thank you, my dear. I’ll see you later.”

He passed numerous respectful nods, and a few ‘welcome back Admirals’ from more senior officers who knew he had left the ship. One of admittedly many perks to being the Admiral, was that his quarters were not all that far from both the bridge and the conference rooms.

Veers was already there, and aside from the dark bruise tracking up his jaw, looked as though he had never left. 

Piett envied his friend’s ability to project a calm and collected demeanor, no matter the circumstances. 

“How did you get here ahead of me?” he asked. He’d thought he had done rather well.

Veers grinned. “By not being an incredible workaholic who has to know all the ship details the second he gets back.”

Piett rolled his eyes. “Veers, I am the  _ Admiral _ . I realize that you forget that routinely…”

“Gentlemen,” came Lord Vader’s voice, and both of them stood to attention as he entered from the route that connected to his quarters. 

He surveyed them both, no doubt perfectly able to sense that they would rather not be here at the moment, then nodded. 

“Sit before you both fall over.”

Piett arched an eyebrow at him, something he would never have dared three years ago.

His Lordship smiled. “Don’t be insulted, Admiral, you both know it’s true. I could have you continue standing if you would like to demonstrate just how much of a stubborn bastard you can be.”

Veers snorted a laugh and seated himself comfortably. 

“May I ask you something, my Lord?” he said as Piett slowly lowered himself beside him, attempting to retain some dignity.

“Of course,” Lord Vader replied, blue eyes dancing slightly, as he leaned back against his conference table. 

“Before…..before Endor and all of the events with it, when ah…”

“When I was in the mask, Veers, is I believe what you want to say.”   
  


“Yes, my Lord. Ahem. Did you note Piett’s tendency toward ridiculous stubborn levels, or…?”

“Veers, I believe we are here for a debrief, not a discussion of my character…”

“Oh, I noted it from the first day he set foot on the bridge.”

Piett sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “My Lord, much as I would be interested in your musings when you were in the mask, I had thought….”

His commander chuckled. “My  _ musings _ ? Admiral, your way with words is a delight I must say. All right, to the business at hand. In speaking with the beings we rescued, they all indicated that they heard hints of a larger operation in regard to the children.”

Piett glanced at the General and sat forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

“One of the men knew that the adults captured were mostly intended for labor and they would be separated from the little ones further down the line.”

He paused, his eyes turning glacial. 

“In  _ questioning _ our slavers it became quite clear that they are aware of a key ‘run’ if you will when it comes to the children. One cartel is the lynch pin for that operation and the others flow out from that.”

“Which cartel, my Lord?” Veers asked calmly, but Piett knew him well enough to recognize the set of his shoulders and the General was out for the kill. 

“I am afraid, that information I could not get.” He sighed and looked down. “I confess to being mightily tempted to just taking the information I wanted, but….that is a dangerous path to walk in the moral department.”

“Thank you, my Lord,” Piett said simply, understanding very well the strength it must have taken his commander to resist that temptation. 

“But, and this is the crucial piece of information I wished to cover with you this evening, they indicated that a very large…. _ sale _ “ He spat the word, “is taking place in the next few months. It will draw beings from all over the galaxy. We need to know where that will be.”

“All right,” Piett said into the silence, “how do we go about doing that?”

“We need to use all the tools at our disposal I’m afraid,” his commander said, a look of supreme distaste upon his face. 

Piett felt as though someone had dumped cold water over his head as he realized to what, or rather to  _ whom, _ his Lordship was referring.

“Sir,” he began reluctantly.

“I know, Piett,” Lord Vader said, raising a hand to stop him. “I realize how…..repulsive this is, but she may be our only possible way to get at this cartel and make serious inroads. We’ve been trying for months now with no success. I’m afraid it’s time to make a deal.”

“My Lord,” said Veers, “how can we possibly trust anything that woman says?”

“You may recall, General, that I have some abilities in the Force…”

It was Piett’s turn to laugh. 

“I expect her to be devious of course,” his Lordship continued. “Thus, before we speak with her, I wish to lay out my thoughts to you both.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three Imperials make a deal with Sevan. Piett keeps a promise, and Henley makes a surprise appearance.

She sat in the small room across from them, her golden hair like a halo around her.

_ But she was no angel. _

“Well,” she drawled. “It’s been a while I must say. And a visit from all three of you, no less. I’m so very honored.”

Anakin stared at her, hating that he had to do this, but reminding himself that it would be worth it to cripple the child trafficking in the galaxy.

And she was, as ever, like reading murky waters. 

For a non-Force sensitive, he was reluctantly impressed.

“We are here to offer you a deal, Sevan,” he told her coldly.

“I thought as much,” she said, crossing her legs and they could be in a fancy restaurant with wine for the easy manner she had.

“Bear in mind, that should you break even the smallest part of your end, the result for you will be death.”

She didn’t even blink.

“I expect no less when it’s a deal from Darth Vader,” she replied coolly. “So then, state your case. What do you want from me? And what can you offer?”

Veers shifted slightly and Anakin could feel his outrage, though well hidden from his face, at her manner.

She smiled at him anyway. “It’s so nice to be needed, isn’t it, General?”

He stared at her impassively.

“We would like you to tell us two things,” Piett said on his other side, and Anakin appreciated his Admiral’s mild, disarming tones. 

“Would you, Firmus?” She turned her attention fully on Piett, who merely raised his eyebrow at her.

Once again, her clear emotion surfaced from the murk and Anakin sensed her feelings for the Admiral. 

_ That had not dimmed then. _

Piett knew that the best strategy with her was to ignore all the ways she tried to get to them.

“Yes. First, we wish to know the name of the cartel whose chief traffic is children. Second we understand that a... _ sale _ of some reputation in the galaxy is approaching in the next few months. We wish to know the location of that sale.”

She laughed, and it tinkled about the room as lightly as champagne bubbles.

“Don’t want much do you?” 

She leaned forward and steepled her fingers together, resting her elbows on the table.

“And what are you offering me, in exchange for such valuable information, hm?” She looked first to Anakin himself, and then turned the full battery of her green eyes on Piett. 

Part of Anakin wanted to throw her back from his Admiral with the Force, but Piett was able to handle himself and, more, was as repulsed by her as Anakin himself. He could feel it.

“We are prepared to give you a reduced sentence….” the Admiral began, but she interrupted with another laugh.

“Oh no. No, do not insult me or yourselves in thinking you can offer me crumbs.”

Veers stiffened. “We owe you nothing, Nilo. You’re a murderous criminal.”

“And I could say the same, General. On both counts. The word is that plenty of your new allies still don’t care much for what happened at Hoth.”   
  


Veers breathed out slowly and sat back, determined, Anakin could feel, to hold onto his composure.

“Mmm,” said the petite figure in front of them. “As I was saying. You want a massive gift from me.”

Piett shifted at that.

“I feel it’s only fair that you offer the same. A gift.” She enunciated the ‘t’ sharply and looked at the Admiral once more. This time those hazel eyes narrowed slightly.

_ Stay steady, Piett.  _

“What do you want, Sevan?” Anakin asked evenly. 

“I want my freedom of course,” she said. “Fully. Not parole. My freedom.”

Veers blinked at the sheer audacity of her request.

“You want us to let you walk away?” Piett said coldly. “After all you have done? I do not think so.”

“Then we are at a stalemate aren’t we?” she said, smiling like the predator she was, and she sat back to cross her arms.

_ The damn woman knew she had them over a freighter. _

Anakin decided to play his last card.

“I would consider that on one condition. You will lead us to the planet upon which this sale is to take place. We will free you from there, once you have also given us the name of the cartel we need.”

He held her bright gaze. 

_ She was considering it. Her emotions in the Force found the offer appealing. But below her surface…..well she was a duplicitous snake. Would she give them the truth? _

He sensed when she came to a decision. She looked at him and he knew she would give them at least one. He would have to see about the other.

“Very well. Reading my mind, Lord Vader?”

“I do not do that anymore,” he told her. “I can sense emotions and feelings. You would  _ know _ if I invaded your mind.”   
  


“Am I telling the truth then?” she asked boldly.

He stared at her a moment.

“Mostly,” he said at last.

She smirked at them all. 

“Well that’s as good as you’re going to get then isn’t it?”

“Admiral?” he asked without looking away from the woman.

Piett slid a data pad over to her. 

“If you would seal our agreement,” he said calmly.

_ Anakin very much did not care for the way she smiled at him.  _ _   
  
_

She affixed her seal and tapped the screen before sliding the pad back over.

“When do we begin then, boys?” she purred.

“Tomorrow,” Anakin said flatly, enjoying her slight disappointment at having to spend another night in her cell. “We need the sleep.”

  
  


*****

Piett did need the sleep, but first he had a promise to keep. He made his way to the larger sickbay a deck down from Henley’s and found the private room they had given to the children. Some of them were asleep, exhausted from their ordeal. 

One of the human girls and the Rilaxan were playing some sort of card game quietly with another female medic over on a big pile of pillows and blankets. It looked very cozy and Piett wondered if he could make his own pile in another corner.

But he was able to put that aside as he met the large blue eyes of a little human boy who was sitting very still on his bed, holding Piett’s jacket and watching the door, anxiously. The sheer relief that filled the child’s eyes when he saw the Admiral had his own tearing up slightly as he moved toward the boy.

“You’re here,” the boy breathed, and Piett found himself with a limpet attached around his neck. 

_ What horrors had this child witnessed that he would cling so to a man he barely knew? _

Piett ached for the little boy and he held him tightly, patting his back.

“Of course,” he said calmly. “I promised. Aren’t you sleepy?”

The blonde head shook on his shoulder. “Don't wanna.”

Piett looked over his head to see that ‘Doctor Sarah’ was approaching. She smiled sadly at him.

“Peter is having bad dreams,” she said.

“I like your name,” Piett told him. The child drew back to look at his face. 

“What’s yours?” he asked.

“I’m Admiral Piett.”

“Amiral is a funny name.”

Piett smiled at him. “Admiral is a title. It tells people, ah, what I do. In this case it means I tell lots of ships what to do.”

“Amiral Piett.”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” the boy said with a sigh as though that settled something, and laid his head on Piett’s shoulder.

_ Oh dear. He had a feeling this meant he was not getting to his own bed anytime soon. _

Doctor Sarah came to the rescue.

“Admiral. If… you could help him go to sleep, we can give him something to get past the REM cycle and into deeper sleep.”

She looked at him with understanding, no doubt seeing his own weariness, and directed him to a chair he hadn’t seen before. 

It was big and comfortable and why didn’t Henley have any like that?

He managed to situate himself, and the doctor brought over a small padded stool.

“Here, sir. I’m sure you’re knackered as well. Thank you so much for helping us out.” He smiled at her gratefully and put his feet up and  _ Force _ , he might not make it out of here.

Well. His list of things he never expected to do as an Admiral got bigger all the time. But he couldn’t resent this one, as gradually small arms loosened their death grip on him, and Peter relaxed by degrees while Piett patted his back. He needed to stay awake, he needed to be able to make it to his own quarters…

Piett woke to someone gently shaking his shoulder in a much dimmer sickbay room. A medic was lifting Peter carefully to go and tuck him in bed, though the child still had Piett’s jacket in his arms.

“Admiral?” asked the doctor softly. “Are you able to make it to your quarters, sir? I could have a bed made for you…”

“I can make it,” Piett managed, struggling out of the chair and she was handing him his cap... _ when had that come off? _

“All right sir, if you’re sure. May I strongly recommend you take this muscle relaxant though? It will help you get back to sleep yourself.”

She was holding out some pills. On principle, Piett wanted to say no, but after this mission and the meeting with Sevan, his entire back was a durasteel fusion. 

“Thank you doctor,” he replied, taking them from her.

She smiled. “The least I could do, sir. May…..may we comm you if you’re available should Peter need you? He’s….struggling more than the others. We’re not sure why.”

“If I can come, I will,” he told her firmly.

He managed to get to his quarters and even get out of most of his uniform. The muscle relaxant was a Force send, and he was asleep without telling the Lady to turn off the lights.

They went off anyway.

****

Veers tried to wrap his mind around the fact that they had just got back a mere 24 hours previously from a mission, and already he was preparing to board his Lordship’s freighter for another one.

He strapped his blaster to his hip and fastened the dark jacket. He wondered if this was how their agents felt going undercover. He wasn’t used to wearing this much black.

Of course, his Lordship likely enjoyed being in black once more. This thought amused him and he smiled to himself. His data pad chimed at him.

He picked it up, sipping at his caf and nearly spit it out. The Lady was communicating again. She did this periodically, but it was not a common thing and she saved it for times that she felt he needed bolstering (Porg Madine was a thing of legend now on the Lady) or if her Admiral needed him.

He wasn’t quite sure what to make of these images. That was Piett….where was he?

She intensified the resolution, and he realized that he was seeing a picture of the Admiral asleep with a little boy in his arms. It looked like he was in sickbay. The Lady then put up an image of a teacup next to it.

_ Ah. She was enlisting his help then. _

“How much sleep did he get, Lady?” Veers asked, punching in a galley order in a metal take away flask. 

She flashed the answer. 5 hours.

Damn it. Of course he had promised the child, and Piett kept his promises. Veers added a breakfast sandwich to the order, and sent it to the hangar bay where they were meeting.  _ His friend and his big heart. _

“Thank you, Lady,” Veers told her. “Sorry to leave so soon.”

She gave him an image of Piett and blinked it at him.

“I always have his back, I promise,” he said, and green light washed his quarters.

Approval then.

He shouldn't be shocked that Piett had beat him to the bay, but this was a mission and Piett was nothing if not punctual. 

He too was clad in black fitted trousers and jacket, blaster ready on his hip. He was also looking in puzzlement at the galley droid chirpily handing him tea and breakfast.

“Don’t leave it hanging,” he told his friend. “It’s for you.”

“I didn’t order….” Piett raised an eyebrow at him. “Assuming I didn’t have breakfast there, Veers?”

“Firmus,” the General said, shaking his head and taking the tea and sandwich. “I  _ know _ you didn’t.”

He shoved the flask and the sandwich into his friend’s hands. “The  _ Lady _ felt you needed that.”

The Admiral cast his eyes upward. “We’ve discussed the mother hen protocol, Lady,” he said quietly. 

“How long were you in sickbay last night?” Veers asked knowingly, as Piett took a long pull at the flask and Veers smiled internally.  _ Excellent call, Lady. _

“I  _ did _ promise,” Piett told him, taking a bite of the sandwich and Veers nodded.

“I know you did. Not disapproving. This is all part of that ‘you take care of us, we take care of you’ business we’ve discussed before, Admiral.”

Piett shook his head, but he was smiling.

That smile came off as they observed Sevan and her guards coming into the bay. She too had been given dark, simple clothing and her hands were still cuffed in front of her. She spotted them and inclined her head with regal grace.

“The big question I have for you, Piett,” Veers murmured, “is, does the princess know we’re doing this?”

Another sigh from his friend. “No, General. I am given to understand that his Lordship didn’t wish to have that argument. At least at the moment, because she  _ will _ find out.”

Veers nodded. Yes, she would.

Strident tones were filling the air and both of them turned to see Henley stalking into the bay, hot on the heels of his Lordship, who was looking rather put out.

“.....and I am insisting that I come along. You know you will need me if history is anything to go by.”

Vader whirled on the Doctor and Veers could picture the cape. He wondered if Lord Vader ever missed its dramatic flair.

“This, Doctor, is a mission that requires _stealth_ , a quality that you wouldn’t recognize if it smacked you across the face repeatedly.”   
  


“Yes,” said Henley, rolling his eyes, “because you are indeed known for that very quality.”

Piett coughed discreetly and Veers shot him a look. Was he also struggling to contain a smile?

Happily their commander was more focused on reaming out the Doctor.

“You are not coming, and that is final. How you even got  _ wind _ of this operation is a gross breach of security that I will….”

“The Admiral is due for a physical and I was informed by his aide that he would not be available. Since he had  _ just _ returned from a mission, I found that rather ridiculous. His location was in this bay, and as you know I came across you on the way. Not so difficult really.” The doctor crossed his arms smugly.

“You. Are. Not. Coming.”

“I can declare each one of you unfit for duty.”

Veers held his breath. For something of this level of importance? 

“You will not.”

“I can and I will. I see _that_ _woman_ is going. I can guarantee therefore, that you will need me. I am tired of near misses with your lives. Clearly this is very important. Take me with you or I ground you.”

The bay crackled with the energy between the Doctor and the ex-Sith. Piett had clearly forgotten that his flask of tea was still halfway to his mouth, and even Sevan had her eyebrows raised.

“Fine,” Lord Vader ground out, and Veers suddenly realized that he would be spending extended time with the Doctor in an enclosed space.

_ Son of a Hutt. _

“But you are coming under my orders and you will do exactly as told, is that understood?”

“Provided it’s not a medical emergency, yes.”

Henley always had to have that caveat. 

“Then board the ship. I will not wait for you to retrieve personal effects.”

The Doctor held up a satchel. “Already packed.”

And much as Veers himself struggled with the man, he couldn’t help his lip twitch at Lord Vader’s expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing happily along with this story and Henley literally walked into my brain and said 'I'm coming.' And the prospect was so great that I just let him. It worked out pretty well I think and he might need to do it in the future a little more. Not a lot mind you, but sometimes. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sevan has made plans. Anakin hears from Leia. Piett would just like a straight forward mission for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always folks, I love hearing from you. Things start to get feisty around here! It's chapter 3 so of course they do. ;)

Sevan had provided them with the coordinates for an obscure little Outer Rim planet and then sat dociley in the freighter’s passenger area with Veers and Henley.

Lord Vader had curtly ordered him to the co-pilot’s seat, and Piett could feel him attempting to cool off after his confrontation with the Doctor.

“Do you believe she is telling us the truth about this location, my Lord?” he asked after he felt a sufficient amount of time had passed.

His commander was quiet for a long moment, gazing out the viewport before them. 

“I sense that she intends to keep part of her bargain, Piett. To what extent and how is not clear. We should expect duplicity of course.”

The Admiral sighed. “Yes. It would be rather nice once in a while if we could have a straight forward mission. I realize of course, this is virtually impossible when I am with you and Veers, but…”

His Lordship turned to him in outrage.

“Are you really having the  _ cheek _ , Piett, to imply that the General or myself is at fault when missions are not straight forward?”

_ Not a good answer there really…. _

“I wouldn’t say there is fault, my Lord, just…”

“You’re thinking it aren’t you?”

“I had thought you weren’t reading minds these days, sir.”

“I don’t have to read your mind for this discussion, Admiral. Besides, your expression says it as well. I will have you know, Piett,” his commander said, turning fully to him and….

_...the finger was pointing. Well. His own fault for bringing this up. _

“That you are the other common denominator when it comes to complicated missions.”

“Yes sir, of course I did not mean to imply blame, merely that….”

“Yes?” 

“We seem to attract trouble, my Lord.”

His commander barked a laugh and surprised him. 

“Well. We are actively hunting trouble, Admiral. It’s to be expected.”

_ His son had said something about Skywalker luck. Piett was not about to bring that up.  _

The next six hours passed reasonably uneventfully. 

Veers came in at one point, punched the back of the navigator’s chair, and stood taking deep breaths.

“Henley or Sevan?” Piett asked sympathetically.

“Oh Henley. But I can’t rise to it because  _ that woman _ is watching and I will  _ not _ give her the satisfaction.”

He took another deep breath and left abruptly. 

Piett exchanged a look with his Lordship, but they didn’t say anything.

Accordingly, they broke atmosphere of a dingy looking little planet that seemed dominantly brownish green with tiny spots indicating bodies of water to break the monotony. 

The ship set down perfectly and the small group moved down the ramp to the somewhat spongy surface. It wasn’t quite a swamp, but it smelled slightly like it---decaying plant matter and standing water, mixed with mud. 

“This is where the large ‘meeting’ takes place does it?” asked his Lordship with clear skepticism. 

Sevan turned her luminous eyes on him. 

“Did you think we would pick a bustling metropolis planet?”   
  


“I don’t know,” said Veers, “I’m not familiar with what these filthy gatherings entail.”

She laughed briefly, but her eyes were cold as she considered the General.

“Well,” said the ex-Sith, waving a hand at her binders and letting them fall to the ground. “If you’ll give us the name of the cartel, we’ll be on our way.”

“You would leave me here without a ship or means of transport?”

“Yes, actually,” responded his commander in a voice that held utterly no compassion.

She frowned slightly at that. 

“I realize that you don’t care for me, Lord Vader, but surely you will help me get to one of the settlements.”

“You didn’t ask for that, nor do you deserve it,” his Lordship said dispassionately. “The cartel?”   
  


She narrowed her eyes and Piett saw the she wolf that lurked behind her petite and golden exterior.

“I don’t feel inclined to give you that information.”

Piett watched his commander. He looked at her for a beat, nodded calmly and turned without a second glance. 

“Bastard!” she hissed, and as if that was a signal, men suddenly came out of concealment all around them.

Lord Vader’s lightsaber ignited with an angry hum and Piett had his blaster drawn a mere half second before the General.

“Let’s not be hasty boys,” she said nastily, smiling in a way that made Piett’s stomach turn. “I think we are enough to take even you Lord Vader.”

He scoffed at her.

“You could not possibly….”

And to Piett’s horror, he staggered suddenly.

“My Lord…!” Veers began stepping toward him and stopping at the arming of numerous blasters.

And their commander fell to the damp earth to reveal a man behind him, holding a tranq rifle and wearing an odd sort of backpack, but one that Piett recognized.

“I did very thorough homework,” Sevan said, triumph oozing out of every pore. “Ysalamir are  _ very _ hard to get now, but I have  _ many _ connections. General you’ll want to reconsider pointing that blaster my way. I don’t intend to hurt you, but I will if I need to.”

Piett glanced at his two remaining companions. Henley was gaping from the ramp. Veers was next to him and clearly his one focus in life was to put a blaster bolt between Sevan’s eyes.

“Drop your weapons,” she said sweetly. “I’m asking you politely because I like you.”

Piett glanced swiftly at his friend. They were hopelessly outgunned. He shook his head slightly.

“Thank you Firmus, I knew you’d see reason,” she purred, and he hated that she seemed to catch everything with that sharp green gaze. 

He dropped his blaster and Veers’ followed suit. 

“Now then,” continued the ‘Queen’ and oh yes, her former manner had returned. “If everyone behaves, we can be civilized. General, you and the Doctor may take his  _ Lordship _ back aboard. And Firmus, you will be coming with me.”

_ No. This was not how things were supposed to be. _

Veers stared her in the eye.

“Absolutely not.”

She huffed and placed her hands on her hips.   
  


“You do not have the upper hand here, General. Don’t make this difficult. I always get what I want. You all grossly underestimated me.”

“I will not go with you, Sevan,” Piett told her.

She laughed, the tinkling tone back again. “I need insurance, Admiral. Of course it will be you. Look how your friend is even now trying to determine if he can take all of us. You are very valuable and I need to make sure that I’m not shot out of the sky, or more importantly, that you try to follow me.”

Veers gave him a swift look. He was going to try, and Piett couldn’t let him fight them alone even though he knew they would lose.

“Don’t….” began Sevan and Piett struck, knowing that it would be more surprising coming from him. 

He tackled the man closest to him and wrestled for his blaster rifle, wielding it first as a club before flipping it around and firing at the men piling toward Veers. 

Henley, who hadn’t moved, had a blaster to his head in moments.

“Don’t kill them!” Sevan called. “They’re no good dead.”

It was all too brief, though they made a very creditable showing given the circumstances. Piett was held on his knees as Veers was brought swearing to his as well. Then, at Sevan’s nod, his friend was viciously clubbed and he was sent to the earth, doing his best to cover his head until he went still. 

“Stop!” Piett roared. “He’s unconscious. Stop!”

Sevan snapped her fingers and her men backed off of his friend’s still form.

“Well. that was both unfortunate and unnecessary,” she said with distaste. “But notice, Firmus, I’m not killing him. I know I’d lose you if I did.”

“You don’t  _ have _ me,” he spat at her.

“Well Doctor,” she said ignoring this and turning to Henley who was quivering in rage. “You have a bit of a job.” She turned to take a blaster from one of her men and fired at the ship. Something sparked.

“That should take a while to fix as well. Bring him,” she said sweeping by him, and he was hauled to his feet and dragged away from his friends.

  
  


*****

Anakin felt ill. 

_ Why? _

He moved his hand to his head and someone made an exclamation nearby.

He felt slow, wrong. This had happened before with Sevan….

_ Sevan. _

Anakin snapped his eyes open and found himself staring at the familiar scuffed bulkhead of his freighter. He was lying on one of the three bunks he had in the passenger area. He’d been drugged---he recognized it.  _ How had she managed that without him sensing it? _

“My Lord?” called a familiar voice from across the room. 

He turned his head and realized that Henley was over there, working on someone else….

_ Veers _ .

“What happened, Doctor?”

He felt the man’s anger and frustration, but he continued to work carefully and confidently on the General, doing something to his ribs.

“We were attacked by her people, because _that woman_ , is, of course, a lying snake. They managed to tranq you, my Lord because she got her hands on a ysalamir.”

_ Of course she did. Damn it. _

“Veers?”

“Badly beaten, but nothing I can’t fix here. She….” he paused and looked over once more. “She didn’t wish to kill any of us. She knew that would make things too hot for her to handle.”

_ Yes. And there was a glaring absence…. _

“.....Piett?”

“She took him, my Lord.” And Henley actually looked remorseful.

Anakin stood slowly and moved across the deck. He began to use the Force to dispel the remaining drugs in his system. Veers looked terrible but he could sense the bacta patches that Henley had applied, doing their job. 

“Was he injured?”

“He and the General fought her men, my Lord, but she was particularly keen not to damage the Admiral. From what I could tell, he may have bruises but not much more.”

He paused.

“I’m sorry I could not do more to….”

“Doctor. You have done your job. We were hugely outnumbered----my very best officers could not escape, you have nothing to upbraid yourself about. We need the General, however. How badly is he hurt?”

“The worst are the cracked ribs, my Lord. He has some very severe contusions as you see, but I am working on that. I’ve given him a bone regenerator, but that takes some time. You should know, my Lord, that she damaged the ship as well. She wanted the Admiral for ‘insurance’ that we would not follow her.”

Anakin snorted. “She took my Admiral and somehow believes I  _ won’t _ come after her? She has already revealed her own weakness--she won’t harm him. Of course we will pursue. I will work on the ship. You get our General in working order once more.”

Henley sighed. “If I point out that he really should not be on active duty…?”

“You and I both know he wouldn't accept that even if I ordered it as well.”

“Yes. You’re all stubborn idiots after all. You were always exceptional, my Lord, at surrounding yourself with officers that were just as bad as you.”

Anakin gave him an unimpressed stare. “ _ Fortitude _ , Doctor, is generally considered a good quality….”

“Don’t get me started,” Henley shook his head. “All right, I’ll do my best for the General. You do the best for the ship.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. “You do not give the orders here, Doctor,” he reminded him coolly, snagging his tool kit and pushing the ramp button.

He pretended not to hear the Doctor’s snort of derision.

Once outside, he could see where she had shot the ship.

_ Kriff, if she were not an egregious blight on the galaxy, she would be someone he could admire. _ She was thorough, lethal and precise, but knew where to draw the line when it came to potential repercussions. And, as he knew, she really did like Piett. In her twisted way, she no doubt believed she could get him to return the sentiment as long as she didn’t permanently harm those he cared for.

Of course, because Anakin knew his officer far better, Piett would never have any truck with criminals even  _ before _ she committed one of the top 3 unforgivable sins in his Admiral’s book by trying to kill his daughter.

Speaking of whom….

_ Father!! _

_ …..Leia. _

_ You went on a mission with that piece of criminal trash? _

_ Yes, my daughter.  _

_ He could feel her anger from here. It was inevitable. _

_ What, praytell, do you hope to accomplish? _

_ We hope, Leia, to discover the cartel chiefly responsible for child trafficking. Thus, the deal with the devil. _

_ What. Deal? _

_ Ah. If he thought she was angry now…. _

_ We are releasing her in exchange for this information. _

_ You are….!! Her rage hit him.  _

_ Leia. There’s more and you should just hear it now. _

_ He felt her fear. _

_ Not surprisingly, she betrayed us. She…..has taken the Admiral… _

_ No words, just a tsunami of fury. _

_ I know my daughter, but we intend to go after her. We are working on that now. _

_ I’m coming. _

_ No, you’re not. _

_ And you can stop me, can you? _

_ Yes, actually, but I do not wish to. Leia….we knew this was possible. Please, my daughter. There is more happening here and I do not have time to explain it all to you at the moment. _

_ Father, she is horribly dangerous. She could  _ **_kill_ ** _ him…! _

_ I do not believe she will. _

_ Oh yes? How do you know? _ _  
  
_

_ Because she is attracted to him. _

_ He felt her revulsion and agreed. _

_ Leia. If you came here now, it would draw attention we cannot afford. Please, my daughter. I know I have not earned trust from you, but I am asking you…. _

_ A pause and he felt her stormy emotions: anger, grief, fear, love…. _

_ All right.  _

_ He didn’t deserve this from her and was so grateful. _

_ Bring him back. And Father? _ _  
  
_

_ Yes? _

_  
_ _  
_ _ If she dies in the process, I won’t shed a tear. _

_ Understood. _

He sighed and paused as she cut their connection. Part of him was sorely tempted to see Sevan Nilo face his daughter, having taken someone so very dear to her. The other part of him, however, knew they had much bigger plans to bring to fruition. He opened another panel and got to work. 

  
  


*****

The ship that her lackeys had brought was well hidden. It was composed of black duralloy, though he could see the ferroceramic coating the hull. It was not large, but it was designed for speed and stealth. In other circumstances he could admire it.

At the moment however…..

“Take him to the passenger hold. I’ll be there shortly. Ah, Cortell. So lovely to see you again. And well done.”

A tall man with a scar down one cheek and striking eyes accepted her kiss on the cheek.  _ Her second in command?  _ Piett realized why his eyes were notable---one was blue and one was brown.

“Sevan. Thank you. All is in place.”

Piett was escorted to the passenger hold--a quite luxurious one at that. It too was largely done in black, with smooth padded chairs and tables placed around the gleaming black deck. There were glowing blue maps, and holo screens along one side of the bulkhead with working bars beneath.

The other side was lined with lockers, no doubt containing supplies of every description. He was shoved into one of the chairs and his arms were cuffed behind him and to the chair itself. Sevan entered once more and most of her men moved to their respective jobs, leaving two very large ones flanking him.

“Now, Firmus, I really do want to apologize from the outset for the…..well, the barbarity I suppose, but consider it a compliment. You are far too competent and resourceful for me to  _ not _ take precautions.”

She nodded at one of the men next to him and Piett had almost no time to prepare himself as the lackey slid a slim baton into his hand and swung forcefully at the Admiral’s left ankle.

“ _ Son of a….! _ ”

He heard it crack and the pain was breathtaking. He couldn’t even bend too far forward due to his arms being restrained behind him. He fought for control, taking deep breaths, and trying to ride over the waves of pain radiating through his body from the ankle. 

He raised his eyes to hers and saw real regret. Not enough of course, to stop her from having it done.

“As I said, Firmus, I really am sorry. But you need to be hobbled. It is a compliment to you really.”

“You  _ sadist _ .”

She pouted. “I’m really not. I don’t enjoy it, Admiral. And if you behave, I might even get you some pain killers.”

He laughed. “I want nothing from you.”

“We’ll see after a few hours. Besides,” she took his chin in her hand and he jerked his head away from her. She chuckled. “It could have been worse--I could have had them do your knee.”

Yes. That would be worse indeed. He knew from experience and realized that she did too. She saw that in his face. 

“Oh yes. I know everything about you, Firmus dear. Including that knee surgery you had. So you see? I can be considerate.”

_ Did she really believe that was what she was being? _

She snapped her fingers and the other lackey bent to snap binders around his ankles as well and  _ kriff _ that was awful.

“I _am_ sorry. Now, Firmus, I know you three had to have been slightly prepared. So, scan him for a tracking chip,” she told her men.

He knew they would find it--had hoped they wouldn’t think of that, but Sevan was too clever by far. 

“Right forearm,” said the one that Piett was starting to think of as ‘Stoney’ given that he hadn’t seen the man change expression once. 

“Disable it,” she said and Piett felt a slight burn as the chip received a targeted EMP pulse.

“Now,” she said brightly as though they were off on holiday, “time to make sure my network knows who is back in charge.”

“You have to know that Lord Vader will be looking for us,” Piett told her defiantly.

“Of course he will,” she responded with a smile. “But now he can’t track us and I have you to threaten. As I said, insurance. Or, Firmus, you could join me and I’ll tell you everything you could wish to know about that cartel. I’ll even help you bring them down with all of my resources.”

_ Force, did the woman think he would really do that? _

“I have no desire to join the gutter of the galaxy, Sevan. If you have indeed read my file thoroughly, you would know I will never do that.”

“For the  _ children _ , Firmus? I thought you were dedicated.”

_ He would not let her do this to him. _

“I am. And becoming something that would harm those same children is repugnant to me. As are you, may I add.”

Her laugh sparkled.

“ _This_. You have utterly no hope of being rescued and you sit there, as cool as you please, and insult me. I have had men yell and swear at me. I’ve had them adore me and promise me the galaxy. I have had numerous death threats and excessive praise. But  _ you… _ .”

_ He did not care for being the object of her interest. _

“Sevan, you will save us both a great deal of time if you either let me go, or kill me. Those are the options.”

She leaned against one of the work bars and folded her arms. 

“This is not your ship, Admiral, you don’t give the commands here. Or decide on our choices.” She smiled suddenly, dazzlingly. “I do so admire your ability to give orders though. If you join with me, we can be very effective indeed.”

“Nothing will induce me to do so, and both of us are going to get very tired of that question, Sevan.”

She tapped her bottom lip with a forefinger, studying him. “Oh, Firmus. They all say that. But everyone has a price.”

“I don’t,” he snarled, the pain in his ankle finally pushing him into losing his temper.

“Well. We’ll find out, won’t we?” 

And she left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sevan tries to convince Piett to join her. Veers hates being left behind. And Anakin explains their plan to the Doctor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very fun writing the dialogue in this story. Oh, don't get me wrong---the action was fun too (and it's coming) but lots of scenes were an opportunity for some good back and forth.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and thanks so much for reading! :)

Veers paced from one end of the passenger area to the other, having no other ways to work off his worry and frustration.

He desperately wanted to pound the space snot out of something for hours. Barring that, shooting on the range. But he had neither option available and he was not physically at his best, so….

“General,” came Henley’s dry tones, from where the Doctor sat watching him, “this does utterly nothing to get the Admiral back.”

Veers rolled his eyes as he turned once more.

“Well thank you, Doctor. I am so glad you insisted on coming along to give us these little nuggets of wisdom.  _ Force _ .”

Henley gave a long suffering sigh. “And it very much does not do anything to help you recover either.”

“Doctor, I’m still waiting for something useful to come out of your mouth.”

“General, if you want to rescue your friend then you ought to sit, at the very least, and  _ rest _ .”

“I think you are vastly underestimating how far my adrenaline can take me,” Veers snapped. 

“Oh I know  _ exactly _ how far it can take you, because, as you may recall, I am a  _ doctor, _ Veers.”

He paused and looked over at the Doctor. He was wearing his perpetually irritated expression which was a Henley signature, but his eyes held compassion.

“You have Lord Vader working with you. When  _ hasn’t _ that produced favorable odds?”

He lifted his hand to run through his hair and winced at the pull on his numerous abrasions. Henley had done good work and they were fading already, but he’d been quite thoroughly pummeled and even with numerous bacta patches and bandages, he’d be feeling this for a while. 

And the Doctor was right (damn him) but it did nothing to quell his worry. Because even an ex-Sith couldn’t predict the future and something unexpected could happen….

“It….does, Doctor, but we tend to cut it closely….”

Henley shook his head, resigned. “That may be. And I’m fully aware that if the situation were reversed I’d be having this exact same conversation with the Admiral. I’m trying Veers, but we all know that I find bedside manners a waste of time….”

Veers paused once more, and realized that the Doctor was indeed really trying to help him. The two men held the look for a moment.

The General gave a short nod. “You are helping, Doctor. You’re being you, and that keeps me from plunging too deeply into speculation.”

Henley snorted. 

And at that moment, their commander entered, coated in oil and grime and sweat, but looking grimly satisfied.

“Let’s go find our Admiral.”

“Do I get to know how precisely you intend to do that, my Lord?” Henley asked tersely. “The General said they’ve disabled the tracking device.”

Veers shared a look with Vader and the former Dark Lord nodded.

“We wanted them to do so, Doctor,” he told Henley. “It makes them feel secure. And thus, they will not feel the same inclination to cover their tracks as they feel they have taken care of that issue.”

Henley frowned.

So Vader filled the Doctor in on the plan they had made, Veers listening to what he already knew.

_ “I expect her to be devious of course,” his Lordship continued. “Thus, before we speak with her, I wish to lay out my thoughts to you both.” _

_ Veers glanced at Piett and both waited.  _

_ Their commander paced the room. _

_ “Admiral….I am not sure how much you are picking up from this…..woman…” he began. _

_ Piett shifted uncomfortably. “Aside from her outrageous demands and mild flirtatious attempts….” _

_ “She likes you Piett. A great deal.” _

_ Veers raised his eyebrow and his friend winced. _

_ “My Lord, we know what she is like with men in general…..” _

_ His Lordship looked sympathetic and equally repulsed. _

_ “I sense more than that in this case, Piett.” _

_ The Admiral let out a breath.  _

_ “I see.” _

_ “I wish to use that weakness of hers to our advantage, therefore.” _

_ Veers didn’t like where this was going.  _

_ “How precisely, my Lord?” _

_ “She will no doubt seek to double cross us in some fashion. If she does, I think it highly likely that she will want to take you as well, Admiral.” _

_ “No,” said Veers immediately. _

_ Piett gave him a small smile. “Let’s hear our commander out, Max before giving him orders.” _

_ Vader had given him an understanding look. “It is not my favorite plan either. But if it gives us the information we need…think of the lives we can save, General.” _

_ Veers hated the idea of willingly giving Piett over to the ‘Queen’.  _

_ “How can we retrieve Piett my Lord?” _

_ “We will all inject standard tracking devices. She will anticipate that. She knows we’re aware of her duplicitous nature. She does not know that I can find the Admiral using the Force.” _

_ Veers raised his eyebrows.  _

_ “But….” _

_ “I realized that Piett is not Force sensitive. But, as we have done this before, and as we have built a….friendship...” _

_ Piett smiled and Veers had to join him. It was still odd to hear Darth Vader, former scourge of the galaxy, acknowledge that he had friends. _

_ “...it has become easier to track him in the Force. I believe that she will lead us to her own hideaways. We will destroy them as she does. I have instructed Luke to assemble a force to follow us and apprehend both her people and her supplies.” _

_ “Sir,” Piett said thoughtfully, “she will realize what is happening eventually.” _

_ “Which is why I will keep tabs on you through the Force, Piett. When she does, we will come for you. Are you willing to go this deep undercover, Admiral? I will of course, not compel you to do so. And there is no shame in refusing. I realize I am asking you to put yourself in great danger…” _

_ “Of course I’m willing, my Lord.” _

_ Veers sighed. He knew that Piett would only answer one way. _

_ “I suspect she may try to reach out to the cartel we are pursuing. Possibly warn them--so pay careful attention, Admiral.” _

_ “Yes, sir.” _

_ They all rose. “Good luck, gentlemen. I’ll see you on the other side.” _

Henley was silent for a long moment after Lord Vader finished explaining the plan. 

“What makes you so certain, my Lord, that she will not harm the Admiral? She stood by when he and the General fought her men.”

Lord Vader sighed and Veers clenched his hands behind his back. 

“I do not think she will harm him  _ much _ , Doctor. And I know your feelings as a physician, but Piett knows what he’s doing, and this mission, of all our endeavors, has the greatest importance. We must find out who this cartel is and where this sale will be taking place. Surely you can understand that.”

“I do, my Lord. But that is your job.  _ Mine _ is to ensure that all of you come back to the Lady in one piece.”

Veers smiled internally. Henley drove him around the Kessel run sometimes, but there was no denying his dedication to his job and his patients. 

“Now,” said his commander, “both of you up front. We must catch up to them.”

****

Anakin lifted off from the planet and did his utmost to put aside Veers’ anxiousness for his friend and Henley’s apprehension for the mission in general. 

While it had indeed become easier to track Piett as they had understood each other better, it was still challenging to find a non Force sensitive,  _ and _ pilot a ship. 

But if anyone could do it, he could. 

As they began to leave the atmosphere, he reached in the Force….

_ Straight spine….that chin tilt when he was ready to fight….deathless loyalty… _

_ Piett. _

_ There was a pause, and Anakin hoped he had been correct that his Admiral was not too badly harmed. _

_ My Lord, came back to him, and he could feel Piett’s relief. _

_ How are you, Admiral? _

_ I’ve been better, sir, but no permanent damage. I do have to ask…..are you able to track me if….if I’m unconscious? _

_ Why are you asking, Piett? And I will know if you are lying to me, Admiral.  _

_ A sigh over their connection and he smiled. _

_ I am telling you the truth, my Lord, nothing permanent, but it is painful and… _

_ Very painful if Piett was worried he might lose consciousness. _

_ I….can, Admiral, but it is considerably more difficult and takes all my focus. Do try not to pass out then. _

_ Wry humor over the connection.  _

_ I’ll endeavor, my Lord. She has met up with a man I believe to be her second in command--someone by the name of Cortell. And she has indeed stated her intention to reestablish herself as the criminal power in the galaxy. _

_ Good. As we hoped. _

_ She has offered several times now, for me to join her and she will give us all the information we need on this child ring. _

_ He could feel Piett’s deep seated disgust at the thought.  _

_ Hold fast, Admiral. I hope she will give us that information once we have taken everything from her.  _

_ I will continue to try and pry it from her, my Lord. _

_ Anakin smiled. I wonder if she will recognize that she is the one being used. _

_ We hope not, sir. _

_ All right, Admiral. We are following you now. I’ll speak with you soon. _

_ Yes, sir. _

“Veers,” he said, startling his General, though the man was very good at not showing that outwardly. “Begin running a search for any information about a man named Cortell. Piett believes he might be Sevan’s second.”

The General obeyed immediately, fingers flying over the console in front of him.

“And… Piett, sir? Is he all right?”

  
  
“I believe so. He indicated some injury, though as he put it, ‘nothing permanent’.”

Henley, in the navigator’s chair behind them, snorted at this. 

“Short of missing limbs--sorry, my Lord--that could be anything with you people.”

Veers angled the Doctor a covert glare, but continued with his task.

“ _ Thank _ you, Doctor,” Anakin replied calmly, “then isn’t it good that I allowed you to join us?”

Veers made a soft noise that sounded like an aborted snort.

_ Wise choice, General. _

Anakin meanwhile was entering information as he tracked Piett’s signature in the Force, making marks for the computer’s navigation and calculating the trajectory of Sevan’s ship. 

“Sir,” said Veers, looking up after about twenty minutes. “Cortell does indeed pop up, though there is not as much about him as one could desire. Like his boss, he seems to have managed to be very slick indeed. However, he’s from Ord Mantell originally. Looks as though he’s a fair pilot and mechanic…”

Anakin scoffed. 

“...quite so, my Lord, and has been in her organization for at least five years. I do not know if he has always been her lieutenant and he seems to be at least a decade older than she is.”

“Hmmm.” Anakin mulled this information. Potentially an angle there….

“What are you thinking, sir?” Veers asked.

“I will need more from Piett, but I am wondering if there is a potential wedge to drive there. If he’s older and has been with her a while…...I wonder if he feels he could run the organization more effectively.”

“She has been rather  _ effective _ sir.”

“Agreed. But resentments like these are very common in cartels, you know that Veers. Perhaps we can help to topple her.”

“You’re asking Piett to play an even more dangerous game, sir,” the General said with some apprehension.

Anakin nodded. “I know. But we are on their tail now, Veers. And….Sevan is the sort who is used to getting what she wants. Piett will not give it to her. I think that alone will keep him alive.”

But he too hoped that he was not asking too much of his Admiral. He had another moment of wishing to do what Vader would do, and just take what he wanted and dispense terrible justice. But that was what the Sith did to justify themselves. He was no longer that. 

  
  


****

Piett shifted slightly once more. It was futile, he knew that, but his muscles were collectively screaming at him from their uncomfortable positions. He was being very careful not to move the left ankle, though it reminded him of its existence anyway.

They had stopped in orbit, he knew that from the feel of the ship. He could hear muffled voices from the deck below. That must be where she received her visitors and general colleagues. His location was clearly in the heart of her ship operations where he could be watched at all times.

He tried to track how many hours had passed since her betrayal and their current location. Six? Seven?

He was heartened to know that his commander was now in pursuit and able to track their movements. Wherever this location was, it would soon be receiving a most unwelcome surprise from a young Jedi and his forces. 

The man Piett supposed to be her lieutenant came from the direction of the cockpit, and studied him with a cold calculation Piett didn’t care for. Of course, he didn’t care for anything about this situation so…

“She says you’re an admiral,” the man---Cortell, said, clearly of the mind that someone of Piett’s stature couldn’t possibly hold a position of importance. He was well used to that assumption by now.

“Does she?” asked Piett calmly.

Cortell’s eyes narrowed. “You’re not in a good position here, friend.”

“I’d noticed that. Your point?”

“The  _ point _ ,” the man hissed, “is I don’t see a use for you. We got away from your Sith leader and disabled your tracker. They can’t find us. We don’t need you for insurance.”

“Well,” answered Piett in the toneless voice he’d used with Ozzel so many times, “perhaps you should share that thought with her then. I don’t want to be here either.”   
  


Cortell laughed and sneered. “You have spine, I’ll say that for you, given that you’re a little shrimp.”

Piett tilted his head slightly. He’d taken down taller men than Cortell thanks to vigorous training from Veers. But Sevan had chosen her damage well. He could do nothing to free himself, much less fight effectively with a badly broken ankle.

“So why is she so fascinated by you?”

“Again,” Piett siad, not liking to be reminded of this, “why don’t you ask  _ her _ ?”

“Listen you little bastard, I don’t like your tone!” Cortell flared suddenly, getting in his face.

“Back away now, Cortell,” Sevan said coldly from behind them.

He obeyed immediately, which said something for her command and then she rounded his chair to face her second, hands on her hips and face lethal. 

There she was. The ‘Queen’ in her deadly and demanding manner.

“I believe I instructed that he was not to be touched. I would certainly hate, Cortell, to make my lieutenant the example of what happens should I be disobeyed.”

“Of course, Sevan,” the man said calmly, his face an excellent mask. “It won’t happen again.”

“Good. Then we are ready for our next destination. It’s so nice to see old acquaintances again,” she commented, switching tones abruptly and turning to Piett. “They were more than happy to be reminded who’s in charge.”

He stared at her without speaking. She smiled once more. “I’m being remiss, Firmus. You must be hungry.” She snapped her fingers at Stoney and he moved to one of the lockers which turned out to be a large cold storage. He pulled out a covered tray with meats, cheeses and fruits and brought it to her along with a water bottle. She seated herself next to Piett.

She picked a slice of melon and held it out to him. 

“You’ll need to uncuff me,” he stated firmly, and she smiled as though he’d said something mildly amusing. 

“Oh Firmus, dear, no. That’s not happening. I don’t trust you one little bit. I  _ like _ you a great deal, you understand, but I don’t trust you.”

She held the melon toward him again, and _nine hells no_.

She frowned slightly.

“Is it so terrible for me to help you?”

He kept his mouth shut and gave her his most glacial stare. 

She huffed. “You have to be hungry.”

“I would rather starve.”

“ _ Force _ you’re stubborn.”

_ You have no idea. _

“So I’ve been told.”

“Suit yourself,” she said lightly, but he knew it bothered her, and he took some internal satisfaction at that.

Granted it was difficult, because he was both hungry and very thirsty, and everything hurt, but she was  _ not _ going to win.

“Your lieutenant doesn’t seem to believe I need to be here,” he said as she had her dinner, and he did his utmost to quell the monster raging in his stomach. 

“Cortell is very loyal,” she said coolly. “But he doesn’t always understand me.”

Somehow Piett was not as sure as she was on both those statements.

“Water?” she asked sweetly, uncapping the bottle.

“Uncuff me.”

She sighed and rose. “You’ll have to at some point, Firmus.”

_ Challenge accepted. He could almost see Veers shaking his head, but surely in this case, his stubbornness was merited? _

“No thank you.”

She pressed her lips together in displeasure.

“Firmus…”

“It was a mistake to take me, Sevan. I’ll do everything I can to stop what you’re doing.”

She smiled again and  _ kriff _ he hated that.

“Which is precisely why I’m not releasing you, Admiral.” She moved to one of the lockers and rummaged for something. “But I do so love your tenacity. That single mindedness. Think of what we could accomplish if we worked together. I really believe in my charity work. And what I do funds that. We could save so many children….”

He snorted. “As though you actually care about that. There are ways of doing things, Sevan. Nothing will induce me to utilize your money.”

She strolled back to him. 

“Something so heinous as child trafficking, Firmus. And you don’t want to get your hands dirty with spice to stop it? Are you really doing  _ all _ you can then?”

She came to stand behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder and suddenly something hissed into his neck. He jerked his head.

_ What had this harpy done to him? _ _   
  
_

“You should know I’m not interested in harming you. It’s a pain killer, Firmus.”

Well. It was helping admittedly. But…

“First, you had my ankle broken. Second, this is the problem. You help on  _ your _ terms---as it suits you. I didn’t ask for that, and you don’t care at all for my stated preferences. I would have refused if you’d given me a choice.”

She came around to fold her arms and stare at him in exasperation.

“You are clearly in pain….”

“That you caused…”

“Because you would get yourself shot if you were able to try and escape! I’m trying to help you…”

“Is that what this is? Do you think you’re helping all the beings in the galaxy by addicting them to something that ruins their lives?”

“Sevan.” Cortell had re-entered and eyed him with displeasure. She was clearly not happy to be interrupted.

“I said I was not to be disturbed…”

“I have nothing more to say to you, Sevan, surely you can go and do your own dirty work,” Piett put in swiftly, working on dividing them and he was rewarded both with an angry look from her, and a curl of the lip from her lieutenant.

“Our….representative wishes to speak with you.”

“Ah. Sorry Admiral, but the job, you know how it is.” She could have been a diplomat in another life. 

She swept out and Cortell gave him a long look before following her. 

Piett leaned his head back against the chair.  _ Stars _ , he’d been close on the water. His throat was so very dry. But he could not give this woman an inch.

_ Piett. _

_ My Lord? _

_ You….do not sound good. _

_ Tired, my Lord. _

_ Mmm. Admiral, this second of hers, Cortell. Do you sense any tension there? Something we could perhaps, use? _

_ You are thinking along the lines I was, my Lord. I think that he is very displeased that she has me here. _

_ Is that something you can manipulate? Push them apart? _

Piett recalled Cortell’s cold anger. The man would murder him cheerfully and have beers afterwards.

_ I think so. It could be a bit…..fraught. _

_ I am aware, Admiral. You, however, are exceedingly gifted in operating between difficult people. _

_ Piett could feel the dark humor there. _

_ Very true, my Lord. But you should know we are on the move once more. _ _   
  
_

_ Yes. I am tracking that. I believe you might be heading to the Bith system. _

_ Very good, my Lord. Was there anything else? _ __   
  


_ No Piett, just….good luck. _

_ Thank you, sir. _

He closed his eyes. He was not in a comfortable position, but he needed to rest. He had some dangerous people to manipulate. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a bit tense amongst Sevan's forces. Piett seeks to unravel that further. Anakin thinks he knows where she's going and Veers is keen to get the Admiral back.  
> Look out, we're almost there folks!

Veers watched in satisfaction as the first two locations were raided by Skywalker and his forces. Ellery had sent the footage from the body cams.

“How long do you believe we have, my Lord, before they realize that we are systematically destroying her network?”

His commander glanced at him. He had been inputting the latest navigational information he was receiving from Piett’s location.

“We are working to keep that from them for as long as possible, General. Thus, as you know why we did not just bring the Lady. But…..she will no doubt hear of the first one in five hours if not sooner.”

_ Which meant there was a clock ticking for Piett…. _

“And….anything new from the Admiral, my Lord?”

He saw his commander hesitate, and his concern ratcheted up.

“I believe he is not conscious at the moment, General.”

Veers sat very still.

“I realize this is cause for concern. Equally, he could be asleep, Veers.”

“Sir….”

“I know, General,” his Lordship said, “but if Nilo had found particular interest in you, would you have been willing to do the same as Piett?”

And Veers knew that he would for a cause such as this. 

His commander nodded, no doubt sensing this. “What we are doing has a high cost, Veers. All of us know that personally. I would continue to pay that cost though if we can protect the children in this galaxy from such horrors. Would you agree?”

“Of course, sir,” he answered quietly.

The light at comms began blinking and Veers turned to toggle the switch.

“Veers.”

“General,” came the princess’s voice. “Is my father with you?”

“I’m here,” his commander said over his shoulder, making another note into navigation.

“I believe we have captured the people responsible for helping Sevan communicate outside of the Lady.”

Both of them gave their full attention to what the princess was saying.

“People plural, my daughter?”

“Yes.” an exasperated sigh. “Two men who were with the Rebellion. Apparently, they have been in her employ for some years. They made sure to request a position on the Executor, at her behest, shortly after Endor.”

_Her network was broad indeed._

“Excellent work apprehending them, your Highness,” said Veers. “How did you do so?”   
  


“A bit of a long story there, General, but when we narrowed down our list and I personally interviewed them, I sensed their….fear in the Force. That allowed me to ask some direct questions to confirm their duplicity.”

_ So that’s how she had been able to set up her double cross. Not much comfort now, but still…. _

“Father,” she continued, “in separate interviews both of them indicated that Eriadu seemed to have some significance in the next couple of months. They didn’t know why but both knew that something important was happening there. Could it be the location you’re looking for?”

Veers was already drawing up a galaxy holo map for them to look at.

“Very possibly, Leia,” the ex-Sith replied, looking at it as he superimposed their route along it, as well as other known spicer routes and pirate activity. 

“And….how fair things on your end?” the princess asked tentatively. Veers didn’t need to be a Jedi to sense her concern for her Admiral.

“We are tracking them to the next location as Sevan re-establishes her control,” her father replied, then continued to answer the unasked question. “He’s alive and able to communicate with me, my daughter. I do not know more than that.”

A silence. “All right. Then…..good hunting, is, I believe, what you say General?”

He smiled grimly. “Thank you indeed, your highness.”

And she cut the connection.

The two men looked at each other. “If we can get confirmation that Eriadu is indeed where this awful ‘sale’ takes place….” Lord Vader said.

“Agreed,” replied Veers. “Fitting that it’s Tarkin’s home planet, may he rot forever.”

“General,” came Henley’s voice behind them. “I’d like to do another treatment for your ribs.”

Veers glanced at his commander. “Do we have time…?”

“Go, Veers. I will let you know if I contact Piett.”

He followed the Doctor back into the passenger hold.

“Jacket off,” Henley ordered, pulling out his scanner and Veers obeyed stiffly, eager to get it over with. 

“Well,” the Doctor said after a moment, “the treatment is working. Of course it is, because you have me. However, it wouldn’t hold up if you take any body blows and I am, of course, expecting you to undo all the work I have just done.”

Veers snorted as the Doctor lifted his shirt to reapply new bacta bandages and inject another bone regenerator.

“I’m on the ship at the moment, Doctor, what do you expect me….?”

“Who knows with you people? If I just expect it, my job becomes more straightforward.”

“Well, given that you are working with military personnel, I would have thought you would come to that conclusion a lot sooner than now,” Veers commented dryly. 

“I expect the military to be dangerous. I  _ didn’t _ expect to be dealing with the senior officers routinely. Must you  _ all _ lead from the front?”

“Is there another way to lead?” Veers asked gravely as the Doctor finished fastening the fresh bandage and pulled his shirt back down. 

He was deeply pleased when Henley had to pause and consider that.

“Well…”

“Thank you, Doctor. I think it’s feeling better,” Veers said calmly, snagging his jacket and determined to have the last word.

“Damn sacrificial kriffers…” he heard Henley mutter as he left for the cockpit once more.

He’d take that as a win.

  
  


****

Piett was feeling rather faint. He blinked his eyes open, not sure if he’d been asleep or passed out.

Kriff he needed water. But there was no way in the galaxies he was submitting to that woman’s will. He would fight her on absolutely everything. 

And speak of the devil…..

She came to stand in front of him and he did his best to sit as straight as he could. Tactical error there as his ankle reminded him sharply.

She sighed at what she could no doubt see on his face. “Firmus….. _ please _ will you eat something?”

_ A please. Well. Perhaps he could win this small battle after all. _

He looked at her as steadily as he could with a swimming head.

“Uncuff me then.”

“ _ Stars _ .” She put a hand to her forehead in frustration. “You are literally going to die if you don’t drink some water at least.”

“And I told you,  _ Sevan _ , that I want nothing from you.  _ You _ put me in this situation. You can get me out of it in one of two ways---kill me or let me go.”

“Sevan,” Cortell came in looking displeased to find her here.

_ Good. Time to work on that. _

“Not now!” she snapped, and Piett saw the ugly look that crossed Cortell’s face.

“Yes  _ now _ , Sevan. We’re getting ready to approach the planet, and our people wish to speak to you.”

_ Another planet. Perhaps he could figure out which one based on what Lord Vader had been telling him. _

“You can take care of it surely, Cortell. What is the point of having a lieutenant if I can’t delegate? I am  _ busy _ .”

“Don’t let me keep you,” Piett said mildly. “I didn’t ask for you to be here. Didn’t ask to be here myself if it comes to that.”

She frowned at him and then whirled at Cortell. “Take care of it!” she hissed. 

“You are spending too much time worrying about him, Sevan. I like his earlier suggestions. Particularly his first one.” He glared at Piett who gave it right back.

She became icy and deadly.

“You mention that again, and I will need to fill your vacant post,” she clipped out. “I am in charge, he is  _ my _ prisoner, and you work for  _ me _ .”

“Fine. But they won’t like it.”

“Not my concern,” she said airily, and Piett caught the dark look Cortell sent her. 

_ Good. Unravel the structure.  _

“Now,” she said, turning back to him. “At least some water?”

“Un. Cuff. Me.”

She actually clenched her small hands and he smiled as smugly as he could.

“You are  _ infuriating _ . But also….. _ Force _ , I wish all my men had your spine.”

She paced away from him. “Firmus, what if I promise you that I will help you hunt out the child traffickers? Always? That I will use considerable resources to help with that and make sure we have that as part of our organization?”

“There isn’t a ‘we’ here Sevan. I don’t have any desire to join you. I have a beautiful Lady to return to. One that would like to reduce you to ash no doubt.”

“I know how to cripple these child traffickers. Surely you would be willing to join me in order to do that? Is such an endeavor not worth that price?”

She was very good at sounding sincere.

“You really do not understand me at all, Sevan. You have clearly read my file and still you don’t seem to comprehend. Even if I was free to do so, I would never give myself over to you. But I am not free. I have always understood that what I am doing here could be at the price of my life. I will not pay that price to  _ you _ .”

She turned to stare at him with an unreadable expression. He leaned his head back, fighting his weakened body. He wondered if she would just let him pass out…

She snapped her fingers and Stoney appeared. 

“Cuff his hands in front,” she ordered.

_ And it was small, but it was a victory. She truly didn’t want him dead and had limits to what he must suffer then. Good to know. _

Stoney obeyed and Piett had to bite his lip until it bled as the abused muscles and blood vessels began sending his brain their messages of protest. 

Sevan handed him a water bottle, and he had to move slowly so she wouldn’t see his hands shaking. 

“I see why you survived Vader then,” she said after he had taken careful sips. He couldn’t drink too fast or he would be sick. She held out her hand for the water and he gave it to her in exchange for one of the trays she had enjoyed...yesterday? The day before that? He wasn’t sure anymore.

“Please believe me when I tell you that I prefer Lord Vader at his worst when compared to you,” Piett said, beginning with berries. 

She frowned. “Oh yes. The mass murderer of millions is somehow superior to me.”

“Yes, actually. You  _ enslave _ people to a drug that kills and causes people to kill.”

“You would justify him then?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “That doesn’t seem consistent for you, Firmus.”

“I did not say that. And I do not deny what he has done. But then,  _ neither does he _ . Whereas  _ you _ try to tell yourself that you are somehow not as bad, because you are not personally killing beings with your own hand.”

He forced himself to go slowly with the cheese, both to prevent illness and also for the sake of his own dignity.

_ Stars, food was a wonderful thing.  _

She watched him. “We didn’t have to go through all this you know. I don’t  _ like _ seeing you suffer.”

He snorted and took a bite of melon.

“Says the woman who ordered my ankle shattered.”

“It’s not. It’s a clean break….I’m not arguing this with you. You hate me so much you can’t accept food from me?”

He paused to look her in the eye. “You profit off the suffering of billions and want me to believe that you care about whether I am struggling? I loathe you. I intend to do my best to obliterate all you have done.”

And she looked  _ hurt _ . 

“Plenty of beings are grateful to me. The charities I have set up…”

“Is that what you tell yourself?” he asked her, and this bread was amazing. Of course it could have been stale and moldy and he would have found it that way. “Because you help others with your blood money, you’re a good person?”

She stared at him, pale and suddenly vulnerable….

But the moment was gone when a lackey entered. “Sevan, Cortell says he needs to see you…”

She rose and snarled. “I will come when I am ready!”

“But Sevan, Cortell…”

The sound of the blaster was loud in the enclosed space and Piett could smell the ozone from the shot.

“Anyone else want to question me?” she asked, ignoring the body at her feet and looking at Stony and a few other lackeys around the room, all staring at her as she slid her blaster back in the holster.

Well. Things were definitely unravelling now.

“Good. We will be landing soon. Prepare for that.”

_ Landing? He hadn’t expected that. Perhaps this was the planet that….that….kriff he felt…..odd… _

Her pale face and cloud of golden hair was suddenly in his faltering vision.

“I’m glad you were hungry enough not to question that, Firmus dear. I can’t have you causing any problems in transfer and even with a broken ankle I think you’d try to cause problems. You need the rest anyway.”

_ No. He needed to be able to speak to Lord Vader…..damn this drug…. _

  
  


****

Anakin couldn’t get Piett to respond. He could feel his life force and it was strong, which was good, but he wasn’t conscious. 

And he hadn’t moved location for the last three hours.

“Veers.” 

The General looked up from cleaning his blaster.

“Come look at this with me.”

Veers rose and moved to the holomap that Anakin was studying with folded arms. 

“Piett’s location has not changed in the last three hours. Given their trajectory and that length of time, I think it is possible they have gone planetside.”

“What makes you think that, my Lord? Could they not be orbiting a planet as they have done before?”

“I did consider that, General, but I have a feeling. Look where they would be if they are planetside.”

“Quellor.”

“Exactly. She’s trying to stake her claim to the Quellor Run. Chorax and Damoria are mere jumps away. I think she’s got some sort of safe house here if she is indeed seeking to ensure her stakes here. All of her moves to this point are consistent with this.”

Veers nodded. 

“Have you spoken to Piett recently, my Lord?”

“No.”

The General looked at him with worlds of meaning in his grey eyes.

Anakin sighed. “Yes Veers, I am concerned as well. I think it’s time to prepare to go get him.   
  


“Sir,” the General said as Anakin punched in the coordinates for the planet. “Won’t she see us coming? If this is a hideaway of hers…”

“We have something unexpected there, Veers. My daughter just sent me security codes that the two traitors on the Lady gave her. Apparently she is invoking my name to terrify them into giving her everything they know.”

Veers grinned at this image. 

“So,” Anakin continued, “we will pose as her men fleeing the Lady after being discovered. I am going to inform Luke to join us with all speed since it is likely this will be a fight.”

Veers frowned. “Sir, they could use Piett….”

“I intend to go after Piett personally, General, for that reason.”

“Then I’d very much like to retrieve our Admiral, my Lord.”

“Agreed.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! The big question is: will Vader, Veers and Henley be in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was a very delightful story to write and it also lays some important groundwork for future missions, so I'm glad to get it out there. :)

People were arguing and it was loud. Could they not take it somewhere else? He was tired and really, it was rude to wake people up.

Piett opened his eyes, and immediately recalled that reality was pretty terrible. 

The people arguing hadn’t noticed he was awake yet and he needed to use that. He shut his eyes again after a quick glance at his surroundings. He was in a large, high ceilinged room. It had seemed quite palatial which was only to be expected if this was a safehouse that Sevan frequented.

He himself was lying on a sofa, which was admittedly, a vast improvement to the last 48 or so hours, though his hands were still cuffed in front of him and….he very cautiously moved his leg, lancing pain up his body. 

Quite.

Ankles still shackled as well. She truly didn’t trust him a bit, even with the broken ankle. 

Which. Fair.

He turned his attention to the argument, and appreciated that the high ceilings of the room provided an excellent echo effect.

“.....and he says they are likely going after the last two as well. Sevan, somehow they know and it all started when you decided to keep  _ him _ .”

“We disabled the tracker. I was there to see it done personally. Perhaps, Cortell, they did something to the ship when  _ you _ were not looking.”

_ Oof. Insulting a man and his ship was likely not going to… _

“ _ I _ have done everything  _ and more _ , that you have asked of me,  _ Sevan _ , while you fraternize with the enemy. Who has the one redeeming feature of not wanting to have anything to do with you. An opinion I’m strongly beginning to share.”

_ Oh kriff. This was escalating fast and deadly. _

“You do not get to question my decisions or my personal life, Cortell. Stay focused. Clearly we have a leak. I want the men questioned. And I want the ship gone over thoroughly for tracking devices….”

“The men are not the issue, Sevan.”   
  


Piett could hear the murderous tone. While he despised this woman, she was no good to them dead. He decided to get involved.

He opened his eyes and moved awkwardly in an attempt to sit up. Both combatants immediately noticed this, and Cortell had his blaster covering him in a second.

Smart, but Piett was well and truly unable to do anything.

“Stay  _ there _ , Admiral.”

Piett rolled his eyes having made it to sitting up. 

“I don’t know exactly what your file says about me, but I’m not superhuman. Thanks to you I have an exceedingly painful ankle, and I’m quite securely cuffed.” 

_ Wouldn’t hurt to remind them he was not currently a threat.  _

“Well. True, but you’ve got quite a list of impressive escapes, Piett.”

“Hmm. So, you two aren’t getting on I take it?”

And immediately, Cortell’s face darkened in anger. He did lower his blaster, but he didn’t holster it which Piett found a bit concerning. 

“Not your concern. And since  _ you _ are a big part of the problem…”

“What, exactly, am I supposed to have done?” Piett asked sardonically, lifting his bound hands in demonstration.

“You’re  _ here _ ,” Cortell growled turning on the ‘Queen’ once more. “And now our bases are being systematically raided and destroyed…”

“You don’t know that!” she raged suddenly, her own hand resting on the blaster at her hip. “One report does not mean that  _ his _ people are….”

“And there you are again, far more concerned with defending your latest obsession than caring about the overall well being of our organization!”

Piett realized that there were at least five or six more men in the room who were watching this power play in interest. 

She was on a very dangerous edge at the moment.

“I am the sole reason that you exist!! It is due to me…!”

_ Admiral. _

Piett almost twitched at the touch in his mind, so intently had he been focused on the building conflict in front of him.

_ Sir? _ _   
  
_

_ We have your location. You’re on Quellor and we’re on our way.  _

_ Well that’s good sir, because that wedge we were discussing driving between Sevan and her second? It’s about to split wide open.  _

_ Luke and his men will be providing us back up as soon as they can. Can you try and prevent them from falling apart quite yet? _

Prevent them from….? Kriff, he didn’t want much.

_ I know what I’m asking, Piett. But if anyone can do it, you can. Stall.  _

_ Sir….how long until you arrive? _

_ Just under an hour, Admiral. Hold fast.  _

_ I’ll do my best, my Lord. _

He focused back on the argument before him.

“.....you had a good run, Sevan. But your arrest and the destruction of our main warehouses was a huge setback. Your name is everything in this business. And yours took a significant hit.”

“But it clearly still matters,” Piett said mildly and both of them jerked to look at him.

“You stay out of it,” snarled Cortell. “I think it’s somehow thanks to you that your boss is coming after us. And that’s another thing Sevan, we’re not dealing with a rival cartel here, we’re dealing, so you tell me, with  _ Darth Vader! _ ” 

She huffed and crossed her arms.

“One ex Sith has bigger things to do than come after me. We made a deal.  _ He _ ,” she gestured sharply at Piett, “Is insurance.”

“So you say. And yet you spend your time trying to persuade him to join us. To join  _ you _ . You like him. Looking to replace me, Sevan?”

Piett didn’t like the looks the other men were giving her now. For a business that dealt in numerous double crosses, there was a strange loyalty and hierarchy in some of the bigger ones. Like Sevan’s.

“I wasn’t before, but I might be now!” she insisted, white hot in her rage and Piett felt that was a significant error. She was better when she was cold. 

“Sevan,” he tried, “I have utterly no interest in joining you. Alienating your people is not the smartest move you could make…”

“You don’t give the orders, Admiral!” she snapped.

“I wasn’t attempting that. Just pointing out…”

“Shut up!” Cortell rapped out. “I’ve had enough. You should have killed them all when you had the chance. But you like to play games. I don’t. I like to get business done.”

His eyes shifted to a spot over Sevan’s shoulder and suddenly one of her men was behind her and she let out a little gasp….

Piett may have loathed her, but he still felt sorry for her as the man withdrew the knife from her side.

“New management,” Cortell announced with satisfaction. Piett was rather expecting to be shot next, but…

“Take them to the pool. I want them to suffer. Then report back here. We need to clean up her mess.”

Piett was dragged to his feet and he immediately buckled, the sharp white pain in his ankle lancing through him. It didn’t seem to matter, he was dragged between two of them and the pain of that had him unable to focus on his surroundings until he realized they were in a large stone pit.

The pool. Which…..was not filled with water.

Then he realized they were shackling both of their ankles to the bottom…

Oh.

_ Oh nine hells. _

The man finished fastening his chain and stood. “Enjoy the swim,” he smirked.

Sevan lay on her side, hands pressed to the wound. 

The water spurted out from numerous jets and raced toward them. It was cool in the night air and Piett really hoped his Lordship was pushing his ship as swiftly as possible. Because they didn’t have long.

The dying ‘Queen’ was making little gasps, and no matter who she was he couldn’t….

He knelt beside her and lifted her to rest on his knees, pressing his cuffed hands to the wound and trying to help her as the water swirled around them, already soaking their shoes.

“Are…..they….coming…..for you?” she asked him.

“Yes,” he answered, “though this rather makes things more challenging.”

“You…”

“You shouldn’t talk,” he told her, pressing hard and trying to ignore her flinch.

“What….happened….to not saving my….life, Firmus?”

“I….have to try. I’m not you. I’m not going to just watch you die.”

She smiled slightly at that. “No. You…..wouldn’t.”

And the water rose.

****

Their ship burst into real space and Veers almost felt as though he should hear a loud ‘pop’ given the way his Lordship was pushing his vessel.

He could see that they had been detected when the control panel in front of him immediately blinked the comms.

“My Lord?” he asked.

“I will take it,” his commander answered. “Force suggestion would be helpful here should they need  _ persuading _ , in allowing us to approach unhindered.”

“Freighter, identify yourself,” came a blunt Outer Rim accent. 

“Code aurek 53310,” Lord Vader said.

There was a brief pause.

“Proceed to the usual spot.”

“Very…”

“What happened?” A new voice interrupted from over the comms.

Veers glanced at his commander.   
  


“They found out about us,” his Lordship said, seeking to put urgency in his voice. “That Jedi princess of theirs...we were lucky to get out in time.”

“And you came directly here….? Kriff, not the brightest move, Valkys.”

“Sorry, sir.”

Veers kept his jaw from dropping. He didn’t know his Lordship could actually sound apologetic.    
  


“And knock off the 'sir' thing Valkys. You’re not on the damned Star Destroyer anymore.”

“Right.”

“Well, nothing for it I suppose. Get in here, I’m in charge now.”

The connection cut and the two of them were left looking at each other.

_ Sevan was no longer in charge? Was Piett even….? _

“One moment, General,” his commander said, and got that look which told Veers he was trying to communicate via the Force.

_ Please let him be alive…. _

Lord Vader’s eyes snapped open. 

“He’s alive but he won’t be if we don’t get there soon. General, you and the Doctor will find Piett. I will take care of the rest of the organization.”

The ship burst through atmosphere and hurled toward the planet below, and now Veers could see the lights of a major city but they were heading outside of that by a significant distance…

A large manor home was growing closer in the viewport.

Lord Vader acquired a lock with the turbolasers.

“Sir, if the Admiral is in there….”

“Outside, General,” his commander responded tersely, pointing and Veers followed his finger to a pool that…

_ Oh kriffing hell. _

“Quite,” said his Lordship, “You will need to be quick. You will also need this.” 

He handed Veers his lightsaber and opened fire on the building.

  
  


***

Piett was holding Sevan now as the water had reached their waists. She didn’t have long. Even if rescue got to them now, he knew she wouldn’t make it. 

She knew it as well, no longer trying to put pressure on her wound, and holding onto his arms as she bobbed helplessly next to him. 

“Firmus….”

He looked down at her, taking away his obsessive attention to the skies, searching for salvation. Lord Vader said they were coming…

“...I’m sorry.”

She likely was in her own way.

“If you could hold on….”

“We….both know….I won’t make it. Better….this way.”

“Well. True,” he told her honestly. 

“I’m….glad you….said...no to me.”

That got his attention away from the rising water.

“I don’t understand….what in the galaxies then…?”

“I do want...you, Firmus. But….if you…had agreed...you would...not have been the man….I love…”

She really believed that. He sighed.

“Sevan. I cannot begin to understand you. But if you feel that way, truly, tell me where I can find this sale. Tell me the cartel I need to hunt.”

She tried to smile as the water came up to their shoulders.

“Always….the Admiral. Eriadu…..” she coughed and spat water, and he could see her fading before his eyes.

“Sevan!”

“.....Reinholt Cart….el…..”

She went limp in his hold, those green eyes losing their light. 

But he didn’t have time to feel pity, the water was lapping at his neck and he let her body go to attempt to keep himself above water with his bound hands. It was proving difficult.

And no more communication from Lord Vader. 

He knew they were coming. He had to fight. The weight on his broken ankle was draining his reserves and he hadn’t had many to begin with.

He did his best to stay calm and use his arms as his legs were no help. 

He went under.

He pushed up again, coughing and drawing in a huge gulp of air. 

The large manor exploded in front of his eyes, and brought him a surge of hope.

He went under again. It took him an agonizingly long time to make it to the surface once more. He didn’t have time. A minute?

He took in air, thought he might hear his name shouted and went under again.

****

Veers didn’t wait for his Lordship to lower the gangway completely before he was leaping off and sprinting for the side of the burning manor, Henley on his heels. Vader strode into the wreckage calmly. 

_ Whoever was left alive in there would soon wish they weren’t.  _

“Draw your blaster Doctor!” he called. “There will likely be guards outside as well!!”

“I’ve told you before, Veers, I’m not much of a shot!”

“Then have frequency make up for accuracy, Doctor. Because I’m going to need to focus on getting Piett!”

They rounded the house as blaster fire sounded behind them. Veers spared a thought to Lord Vader, but as he was a terrifying ex-Sith, most of his energy and will were bent on his friend.

At last the pool was before him….

..as were the men running up from the bottom of the garden.

Veers fired, taking down two. He had to duck as behind him, Henley obeyed his instructions and fired rapidly and somewhat haphazardly. 

The men in front of them ducked down as well at the Doctor’s wild attack, and Veers rolled to his knees to take them out with deadly accuracy.

“Kriff Doctor, wait until I’m out of the firing line!” he yelled, moving back to his feet and running to the pool.

“Firmus!”

The waters were still.

_ Oh Force, please let them be in time. _

Then.

A brief gasp, but Veers knew. 

He tossed his blaster to the Doctor and dove, lightsaber in hand.

He ignited it and the light from the purple blade lit his way. He swam underwater to the other end and he could see two forms. One was limp, her long hair floating around her, and the other…

Piett was fighting to stay calm, but he could no longer surface and the Admiral’s desperate eyes met his.

Veers motioned him to stay still and he knew that was asking a lot of a drowning man, but Piett was a fighter. He did his best and Veers thrust down toward toward his friend’s shackled ankles. He grasped one in his hand to keep him still and felt Piett’s body seize in reaction to that.

He carefully brought Vader’s saber to the chain and it parted like butter. 

Instantly, Veers flicked off the switch and swam up to get his friend under the arms and draw them both to the surface. He could feel Piett becoming limp against him.

_ No, no, no….. _

They broke the surface and Henley was there. 

“Here General,” he said urgently, and Veers actually blessed the man in his head as he heaved the Admiral up and out of the water into Henley’s arms.

The Doctor immediately drew him back and turned him on his side, pounding his back as Veers gripped the deck and pushed himself out, his clothes heavy with water.

He came to kneel near the Admiral as Piett suddenly coughed out water and took a great gasping breath.

Veers waited as Henley continued to pound his back and Piett coughed up water twice more before relaxing slightly and the Doctor allowed him to roll to his back. Veers was examining the binders on his friend’s wrists and then reached over to the Doctor’s satchel. 

“Do you have a scalpel or….”

Henley found him one and handed it over so that he could tackle the mechanism. It took him thirty seconds but at last they opened.

“Getting….slower at that…” Piett panted and Veers grinned at him in relief.

“I don’t make it a routine drill to escape binders with medical equipment.”   
  


“I should hope not,” Henley snorted, pulling out his scanner and a hypo. “I’ll start with a painkiller as I imagine your shoulder muscles alone are causing you enough strain.”

“Well.” Piett paused as Veers moved to the binders at his ankles. “That’s true. However, I….”

More blaster fire came from the direction of the destroyed manor. “Veers, Lord Vader…” Piett started.

Screams of terror echoed out and suddenly a body came flying out to land in the far end of the pool with a colossal splash.

“I think Lord Vader can handle himself,” Henley told Piett dryly, helping his friend to sit up carefully as Veers turned his attention once more to the binders.

“Might even be enjoying himself,” Veers muttered under his breath as he searched for the catch….

...and Piett stiffened once more.

Both Veers and Henley paused to look at his white face.

“Well?” Henley demanded, running the scanner over his legs.

“Ankle is broken,” Piett gritted out.

“Firmus,” Veers sighed, “ _ Force _ , say something immediately.” He ran more careful fingers over the binders, finding the release and tinkering with it. At last they too opened and he removed them cautiously, allowing Henley access.

“Well. Very broken and deliberately so, Admiral.”

_ It was good that Sevan was already dead. _

“Why?” he asked Piett through a tight jaw.

“Kept me from attempting an escape,” the Admiral said as Henley rummaged in his satchel.

“Son of a Hutt.”

“Yes that was my reaction as well, let me tell you.”

And despite his pain, Piett was smiling at him. 

Veers shook his head. “I really do not understand your sense of humor sometimes, friend of mine.”

“Here,” Henley injected something in Piett’s neck.

“ _ Force _ Doctor, give me a little warning!”

“Did you give us any about this broken ankle, Admiral?” Henley snapped. “No? Then stop fussing— I gave you a much stronger pain killer. Now, General, as Lord Vader’s ship is woefully under equipped, we’ll need to carry the Admiral to it since he doesn’t have a grav sled.”

“I can hop…” started Piett, and Henley turned a ferocious glare upon him. 

“That break is bad and clearly those binders have been there for some time as well, correct? Pulling the bones.  _ Force _ .” The Doctor glared at the body in the pool and Veers was rather glad he was on their side.

“You are going to listen to  _ me _ now gentlemen. Well done, good work, you got the bad guys, and now it’s my turn. So, General, if you would?”

Veers was not going to begin admitting that he found this side of Henley amusing (if he was a medic in the field the enemy would retreat _immediately_ ) and obeyed, allowing his friend to get an arm around each of their necks while they lifted at his knees, creating a sort of seat.

As they reached the freighter, numerous ships swooped overhead and Veers realized that Commander Skywalker had arrived with reinforcements---not that his father appeared to need it judging by the bodies they passed.

He realized that Henley had been busy while he and Lord Vader had been planning in the cockpit. One of the three bunks in the passenger area was already prepared and they made short work of helping Piett out of his wet clothes and into dry sweats which Henley had magically produced from somewhere.

By the time their commander boarded the ship, looking deeply pleased with himself, Piett was attached to an IV and bundled comfortably in warm blankets while Henley did what he could to securely brace the ankle. 

Veers had also changed his wet clothes for sweats, and was toweling his hair as his Lordship entered. 

“Well,” said Lord Vader, planting his hands on his hips and gazing at the three of them. “You’ll be pleased to know that I managed to single handedly take out this branch of Sevan’s forces. Admiral, in future do try to recall that you run a fleet in the stars and have no business messing around in the water.”

Veers wondered if Lord Vader cracking jokes at them would ever  _ not _ be strange. 

Piett smiled tiredly at him as the General suddenly remembered that he had his Lordship’s lightsaber.

“Thank you for this, my Lord. It was very handy indeed.”

Their commander clipped it back on his belt and narrowed his gaze at the Admiral.

“I believe your words were ‘nothing permanent’ when I inquired about your injuries, Piett?”

“Yes, my Lord. Sir, I have the location and the name of the cartel.”

Veers could see that his Lordship was clearly aware of the Admiral’s neat sidestep, but he was also keen for the intel. 

“Sevan…” Piett paused, “they killed her, my Lord. But before she died, she told me that Eriadu is the place we should look into. And that we should track the Reinholt cartel.”

“You think she was telling the truth?” Veers asked skeptically.

“She was dying,” his friend said softly, “I think so, yes.”

_ Veers felt no pity for her after what she had put his friend through, but Piett clearly did. _

“All right,” Henley said, cracking several cold packs and placing them around the Admiral’s ankle. “Is there a pressing need to track this cartel down,  _ right now _ ?”

“Clearly not, we will need time to…” began his Lordship.

“Good. Then can we, for the love of the galaxies, get the  _ hell _ back to the Lady, so I can deal with this ankle? And then my Lord, I will need to see about getting a team to fit you with at least one proper medical bunk and attendant basic surgical supplies for this crate.”

Henley….was suggesting, nay,  _ demanding _ , changes to his Lordship’s freighter? 

He caught Piett’s eye and the two of them shared a raised eyebrow.

“Doctor.” Vader’s tones were silky and dangerous. “You have medical expertise that I have always appreciated. But if you think I am letting other mechanics mess with  _ my _ ship…”

“Fine then, do the changes yourself,” the Doctor said airily, handing Piett a water bottle. “Drink it all Admiral. But they must happen before your next excursion or I will not declare anyone medically fit, including this ship.”

Veers held his breath and Piett paused in undoing the cap to watch Lord Vader’s reaction.

Henley had boxed him into a very tight corner. He had no excuse if he could do the changes himself…

“Fine.”

Henley smiled triumphantly, and their commander whirled to stomp toward the cockpit.

“But I’ll be commandeering what I need from your sickbay.”

  
  


Epilogue:

Piett rose as the transport droid stopped the cart outside of sickbay. He hated having to use it, but his ankle wasn’t going to handle the amount of walking he would need to do to reach this location. 

He retrieved the crutch (at least he was down to one now) and moved through the doors. There was a happy hum in the inner room of sickbay and he was glad to hear it. 

He’d been informed that most of the children’s families had been located and they were setting up transports to reunite them. He could see, looking around the room at the quiet preparation for bedtime, that there was a marked difference for most of the rescued children. Many had been able to speak to their loved ones over holocall and they were content and secure.

They were still working on tracking the family of one of the human girls but there was hope that they might have located Peter’s mother. 

Her highness looked up as he entered the room and gave him a wide smile. She had been invaluable the last several days in assisting him as he navigated life with crutches for a while. 

She had also been incredibly kind while he was gone and stepped in with Peter. The little boy was looking over her shoulder now, hair damp from a bath and cozy in his fuzzy pajamas.

“Amiral!” he said happily, reaching.

“Wait Peter, dear,” said his princess, “Let the Admiral sit first.”

“What’s hurted?” Peter asked, pointing to the cast and looking inquiringly at Piett. He had already explained this twice, but it was still a novelty to Peter.   
  


“Just my ankle, Peter. It will be all better soon,” he told the child, sitting down and lifting the injured member onto the padded stool as the princess handed him Peter and bent to kiss his head swiftly.

“It will be if you stay off it more…” she murmured, resting a hand on his shoulder and then turned to retrieve the book he was going to read to Peter. 

Piett smiled. It was a small price to pay if they could retrieve more children like Peter. Or better yet, stop such things from happening at all. 

Peter clung closely to his chest and Piett began to read the old children’s story of a ship that sailed the stars to bring back stardust and give life to a dying planet.

His princess leaned over the back of his chair, occasionally patting his shoulder to remind him she was there. Peter was almost asleep, and he was quite comfortable.

_ Yes, he thought. He was willing to do it again for a chance to bring such security to as many children in the galaxy as they could. _


End file.
